


College Lab

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain science labs make Setsuna extremely uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Lab

**Author's Note:**

> A week late, but this is for the 15th anniversary of the Devil Children series!

Science labs, Setsuna realizes, are a boring but important part of science classes in college, and he has to take science courses in order to graduate. He doesn’t necessarily need to graduate college: he could live the rest of his life in Makai and not really worry about money or his career. But he wants to graduate college, mostly to prove that he can do it, that he’s as good a half-human as he is a half-demon.

So he’s definitely going to go to all his science labs. That said...

Watching fruit flies mate with each other so they can learn about genetics is really uncomfortable for him, and he definitely isn’t going to explain to the teacher or his classmates why. It’s not like ‘my boyfriend is a fly, can I not watch tiny versions of him bang other tiny versions of him’ counts as a valid excuse.

Mirai sends him texts while he’s in class.

‘good luck in lab today! try not to pop a boner’

He turns a bright red and furiously texts her back.

‘not gonna pop a boner geeze! they’re just flies!!!’

She sends a smile emoji back. He decides not to reply.

A few minutes later, he feels his phone vibrates again. He checks it, expecting it to be Mirai again.

It’s Zett. ‘What are you doing right now?’

Setsuna has to try not to choke and draw attention to himself. He takes a long time to reply, considering that he only says one word: ‘nothing’

Zett’s answer comes faster than it should with him being the only person Setsuna knows, besides his father, to text with perfect capitalization and punctuation. ‘In that case, do you have time for me?’

‘no’, Setsuna texts back immediately, and shoves his phone back into his pocket. It vibrates a few more times, but he ignores it. Even if Makai is burning down as they speak, he’s not going to look at his phone until this lab is over with and he’s no longer supposed to be watching flies have sex with each other.

Science labs last way too long, but eventually Setsuna gets out of there. He runs back to his room, collapses on the bed, and finally takes his phone out to look over his missed text messages.

‘Mirai says you’re in the middle of a science lab and I shouldn’t interrupt you.’  
‘She also said you’re breeding flies with each other.’

Mirai is a dirty traitor, Setsuna thinks.

‘If you want, I could come give you some private lessons...’

Normally, Setsuna would say no to that. As easy as it is for Zett to get into his dorm room without drawing any attention to himself in the process, Setsuna has homework to do and classes to study for, and he knows he won’t be doing any of that with Zett around.

But he just spent a few hours watching flies have sex, unable to think of anything but his fly boyfriend, and no one ever said that Setsuna always made good decisions academically.

‘come over’


End file.
